newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fire/Archive0
Requests for admin ...are CLOSED! Ill open them whenever we need more admins. Wikigrounds Logo I have the NG font, do you want me to make the wikigrounds logo? --KillerCRS 18:57, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Yeah, post it here when you are done.--Fire 21:09, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ;Merry Christmas :Clean it up a little first.--Fire 16:34, 25 December 2006 (UTC) .. They should be fucking shot! B Hey, nice job on this. It's a Wikia, all you have to do is request for a valid one and ask. I was going to obtain free hosting and get a free one, but this came out first. --KemCab 00:03, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Thank you. Hope you enjoy your admin powers.--Fire 00:51, 13 December 2006 (UTC) I do. Thanks. However, I'm sort of anal retentive, so I'll tend to be very specific about things. Just warning you. --KemCab 00:58, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Okay then. At least I have some help. As for the message on the front page, I like it. --Fire 01:33, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Hey dude could you return the admis to their previous status that includes Kemcab Manchunk (or manchunk2) Hydroxyl me I think that's about it for now. --CartoonDiablo 02:40, 14 December 2006 (UTC)YEAH! :KemCab and manchunk are already admins here, and Hydroxyl has been invited to become one. I am denying your request because of that little message you wrote to me on the admin talk page you made. If you really want admin, I'll invite you to become one once I need you.--Fire 02:45, 14 December 2006 (UTC) oh didn't notice that anyways how's that message necessarily a really bad thing? Anyways I'd obviously like to be an admin. :Okay, that's much better. I'll think about it.--Fire 02:51, 14 December 2006 (UTC) WTF uhhhhh what the fuck ever yeah but I just got 2 articles fuckin deleted wtf and who the fuck did this what the fuck--''(unsigned comment by LTmattNG)'' : What were they? They probably violated the rules.--Fire 21:17, 20 December 2006 (UTC) THEY WERE LOL AND AN ARTICLE ABOUT DAN PALADIN K!(random stuff)--''(unsigned comment by LTmattNG)''(talk)-(contrib) ::Calm down jackass. And learn how to format. ::Neither of your articles were deleted. LOL was just edited down a little because it was almost completely spam, and Synj was replaced by Dan Paladin because the rules say always use a person's real name when possible. --Machchunk2 16:05, 26 December 2006 (UTC) also the spamming keep coming use http://http://aruljohn.com/track.pl to track the ip's also delete the NIGGER page Vandalism to Wade Fulp I stumbled across a large amount of Vandalism against Wade Fulps document here, i think i've fixed all of it. Here's what it did say however. ---- Brother of Tom Fulp. Occasionally shows pictures of himself having sex with numerous bugs and rodents. Created the infamous "Photoshop Bedn!!" thread, creating a flurry of sexually orientated images of Bedn that get nerds off even to this day. He is known for having a bad temper at noobish newgrounds users. Unnecessary bans are his forte. Wade Likes knife collecting, and he'd like to show you. He dislikes people who don't read the faq. He is married and has his kids on a daily basis when they get home from school. There have been many jokes on NG revolving around Wade Fulp, many of them being explicit, in which the joker instantly has their NG account deleted. Here's an example. One legendary deletion performed by Wade was the deletion of the user Chrome-. Chrome- was known for spamming the Flash Portal with bad movies, but when his latest movie, which got deleted for being fileswapped, Chrome- created a flash expressing his hate to Wade Fulp, including a ban message to Chrome- from Wade Fulp. It was whistled down and Chrome- had his account deleted. Chrome- was basically pwned into non-existance by a fiery gay gay mcgay twatface who enjoys nothing more than sticking his cock in his computer and rifling it about a bit, hoping to get off on his 180mb of ram. Site lockdown Hi. It's vandalism, not spam. Spam is where people add external links trying to promote their own website. I don't think forcing log in will help since these are clearly very determined vandals who want to cause these problems. The protect site option already lets you restrict editing to logged in users, but as far as I can tell, that didn't help, did it? Angela talk 16:02, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :We attach the name spam to everything, don't worry. We're just lazy in that regard. --Machchunk2 16:28, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::These spammers...i mean, vandals are coming from one site, 4chan.org. Is there something you or we can do about it, other than keep banning every single IP that attacks the site?--Fire 23:23, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Hey, Just like to mention about the 'spam attacks' you write about on the front page. I frequent 4chans many boards and long time poster there. I think it would be better if you noted that instead of "4chan's users" you would change it to "4chan's '/b/ Random section' users" or something like that, seeing as most likely 99% of the guys were from there. There are a lot of people who really do not know how that site works so they keep thinking 4chan's overall community are a bunch of spammers etc. I think changing this would help people know the difference, just a suggestion. (Sorry im new to wiki, apologies if I did anything wrong) About news: "spam attack number 3" I suggest you change '4chan idiots' to '4chan's /b/ idiots' seeing as the only possible spam attack most likely came from there if from 4chan itself, most of the community outside /b/random board is not as bad as you think, the majority of which do not even participate in website tampering. I know this because I am a long time user of that site. This could help some newgrounders common misconception of 4chan users being trouble makers. Just a suggestion, thanks. Hi? Are you still around? Icedragon64 00:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC)